Happier Than They Had Ever Been
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black: The Real Love Story...
1. Chapter 1

Happier Than They Had Ever Been

Chapter 1-Narcissa

It all began one stormy night as I was passing my father's room on my way to the dining chamber. The door was slightly ajar and as I crossed it, a protruding nail caught at the hem of my silk evening dress and I was obliged to bend down and unhook it. It was at this time when I heard my name mentioned inside.

I paused, hesitated and then pressed my face to the door in the most dignified way possible.

Father was seated at his desk, his fingers laced through each other and in the firelight I could see the signet ring sparkle on his middle finger. It was a Black family heirloom and had been in the family for almost eight generations. Father was immensely proud of it, as he was of all the other family heirlooms that we possessed.

He was leaning over his desk and speaking to my sister Bella! I nearly gasped and held my breath. I hadn't seen my sister for over five years, ever since her wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange. I knew, she had never cared for him or for anyone for that matter, preferring to serve the Dark Lord alone. Father had objected severely, wishing her to make an alliance with the pureblooded Lestrange family. Bella did not speak a word of protest (which was most unlike her), but never returned home again, even to visit. Not even to comfort us when we were in temporary disgrace two years later. Mother had said that she had never forgiven Father.

Even now I knew that she never would. Seated opposite him, her eyes bored into Father's and her teeth were bared as she snarled, "You wish her to form an alliance with a weakling?"

"Bellatrix", Father's tone was icy. " He serves the Dark Lord, and serves him well."

I flinched, expecting Bella to cower but she did not. She stood up.

"Not as much as he ought to, being fortunate enough to be selected by the Dark Lord himself," she said, her black eyes gleaming from her dark lids. "He is a disgrace. To the Dark Lord. To the rest of us, who serve the Dark Lord as he deserves to be served. He is a coward. A coward!" She whispered the last word, as if suddenly afraid to be overheard. Father looked taken aback, but soon regained his composure.

"He is rich...and his family comes of respectable and pure blood," he began.

"Blood!", spat Bella. "What do you know of blood? Otherwise you wouldn't have let your daughter marry that Mudblood."

I gasped. Bella had gone too far. My other sister Andromeda's name, had not been mentioned in the house for almost three years now. Ever since Father had disowned her for marrying a Muggle-born classmate of hers from Hogwarts; and he had forbidden any mention of her or her marriage. It was almost as if she had never existed.

"Bellatrix!", Father growled, standing up and reaching out to grab her arm. She twisted away with unsurprising agility.

"Impure blood has already entered our family, Father;" she sneered, "And you scheme to ruin us further. You wish to arouse the displeasure of the Dark Lord."

Father sat down weakly, and put his head in his hands. "But the Dark Lord favours him."

"Only for the present.", Bella said triumphantly. "Soon the misty veil he has cast over the Dark Lord's eyes shall fade and the Dark Lord will see him for who he is. And then," her voice had sunk into a malicious whisper. "And then he will have no name, no money, no blood to protect him when the wrath of the Dark Lord descends."

"But I have given my word."

"Take it back then." Bella's voice had a ring of finality. "Not unless you want our family's name to sink beneath the filthiest of bloods. Not unless you want to later repent having given Cissy to Lucius Malfoy."

My fingers went numb and I grasped the doorknob, my heart hammering. Where had I heard that name before? Then I realized with a thrill of horror, that it was my marriage they were discussing. Suddenly, I saw Bella come towards the door behind which I was standing, with Father following close behind. I scuttled over to the corner of the corridor and concealed myself behind the statue of my grandfather Pollux Black, and watched with big eyes as Bella strode down the long hallway, with Father vainly trying to keep up with her. I followed at a discreet distance and stood behind another statue.

Bella opened our main door and slipped out, her long black cloak flapping in the wind. As the door slammed shut, Father mopped his forehead and leaned against the door weakly, suddenly looking ten years older. The door to his right opened and Mother came out, her forehead creased, looking as if her worst fears were confirmed. Evidently she was aware of what had just happened.

"Are you going to do as she says?" she asked.

"No", Father's tone was menacing. "I have given my word and I intend to keep it. Narcissa shall marry Lucius Malfoy and no one else."

I gasped back a sob, and watched as Father and Mother made their way to the dining chamber. I crept out of my hiding place and waited for them to be out of earshot before I proceeded to the dining chamber myself. I paused outside its door and opened it a crack.

"What will Cissy say?" I heard Mother ask.

"Nothing", Father replied curtly. "She knows her duty."

"But Cygnus, he..."

"Druella, Lucius is a fine young man. He is influential, rich and his family comes of pure stock. Moreover, he serves the Dark Lord well. Your Cissy will be part of another prestigious and powerful family and besides I have already replied to Abraxas Malfoy."

"But Bella said..." Mother began.

I didn't want to hear those words repeated. The very mention of the Dark Lord sent quivers down my spine. I opened the door and both Father and Mother fell silent as I entered.

Father was seated at the head of the table and Mother was at its foot. I made my way to the centre and sat at Father's left.

We had just begun our first course when the rest of the family trooped in. Mother, anxious to please, immediately started dispensing soup. My uncle Orion seated himself beside Father on his right and next to him sat Father's brother, Uncle Alphard. Then Aunt Walburga, Father's sister, swept in. With an approving glance in my direction, she sat next to Father on his left, opposite Uncle Orion. Their children, my underage cousins Sirius and Regulus Black, sat opposite me.

Though silence at the table had never been a new thing, I felt very uncomfortable that night. I wished someone would say something. I glanced at Father but he was looking at me. I immediately bent my head and picked up my goblet. As I took a sip, my eyes fell on our family motto that was engraved on the rim of my plate, 'Tojours Pur'. Suddenly the word 'duty' resonated in my head, in Father's voice.

I gulped and set the goblet down with a noisy sloshing sound and a loud clunk. Instantly all eyes were on me. I could sense Mother's and Aunt Walburga's glares on me and my face grew hot.

Sirius chuckled and as their glares shifted to him, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up. Sirius was looking at me, his eyes dancing with amusement. I nearly smiled at him but under Father's stern eye, dared not.

My cousin Sirius Black was the eldest son of Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga, yet had been quite a disappointment to both of them. For by the tender age of eight, he had decided to go against the principles of our family. Much to the chagrin of everyone in the family, he had been Sorted into Gryffindor when he had joined Hogwarts, while all the rest of us had been in Slytherin. My aunt Walburga detested him and never bothered to hide it; while my uncle seemed almost indifferent to him, both preferring to shower all their love on their second son, Regulus.

But Sirius never seemed to care. The only one in the family he ever displayed affection to was my sister, Andromeda. He alone was unsurprised when she announced her decision to marry a Muggle-born wizard to all of us. But like me, he never saw her again.

My cousin Regulus, was different. Though Sirius was the rightful heir of the Black family, it was Regulus who received the most, both in care and love, when it was obvious where his priorities lay. My aunt regularly mourned the fact that he had no chance of being Father's heir, as Sirius had been born before him. Though he was not even half as handsome as his brother, Regulus had a presence: a cruel commanding air about him just like Father did, that made him perfect to head our family.

He was gazing at me now, with icy indifference. I felt a rush of annoyance and then bent my head, ashamed of myself. The engraved words at the edge of my plate caught my eye again. The ebony lettering made a stark contrast with the fifteenth-century goblin wrought silver it was engraved upon. It seemed almost to pierce my eyes.

As soon as everyone had begun on their third course, I rose and excused myself, feeling the weight of my duty too much to bear.

Up in my bedchamber, I tried to recall where I had heard the name before. Lucius Malfoy. It did strike a chord in my memory but I wasn't sure. I slept fitfully that night, repeatedly waking up trembling, from nightmares involving the Dark Lord punishing an unknown man and me as we knelt before him.

I had never been more thankful to wake up and get dressed, when morning finally arrived.

I slipped down to the dining chamber before everybody else and silently picked at my food till they all left.

I wrapped my black cloak around me and donning my hood, I crept out of the house. Standing on the doorstep, I pulled out my wand and Apparated right in front of the Lestrange Mansion, Bella's current home. I took a deep breath before knocking. An ancient house-elf answered the door and looked up at me inquiringly.

"M..Madam Lestrange?", I stammered. To my surprise I found that that my voice was slightly shaky. Then she ushered me into what looked like a waiting chamber and said squeakily,

"My mistress will be with you shortly. Who may I say is calling?"

"Miss Black", I replied, my voice now steady. The house-elf immediately bowed and scuttled away into an inner room. I sat down delicately on a high backed chair and surveyed my present surroundings. The house looked as gloomy and magnificent as my own, but seemed slightly smaller. On hearing a sound from the adjoining room, I walked towards the door and finding it slightly ajar, tried to peer inside.

A man...no, not a man, a being sat upright on a chair in the centre of the room. A pale creature with red eyes and thin, snake-like slits for a nose. Feeling nauseous, I staggered backwards, when suddenly, it dawned on me that the creature I was looking at was the Dark Lord himself. I took another deep breath and tried to focus.

Bella stood with one hand on the Dark Lord's chair her eyes gazing at him with something akin to adoration. Flanking her on either side were her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan. I noticed the house- elf standing respectfully, a little distance behind as if waiting for something to end before approaching Bella.

Kneeling before the Dark Lord, with bent head was a man whose face I could not see, but whose hair was as silvery blond as my own.

"You have good news for me, Lucius?", the Dark Lord's voice was high and cold; it sent numb trickles of fear down my back. Then I realized with a start that the man kneeling before the Dark Lord was the man I was expected to marry.

"Yes, my lord"

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room grew tenser, as if even the walls were listening.

"Was everyone killed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"One, my lord. A Mud-blood from the Magical Law Enforcement Office"

"Did you kill him?"

"No, my lord. But he was Imperiused and Obliviated. He has no memory of what he saw."

"Good." The Dark Lord spent a few minutes in silent contemplation. The man at his feet continued to stay there. Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at each other.

"My lord," Bella's tone was soft, softer than I had ever heard it. The Dark Lord lifted one long white hand and Bella felt silent immediately, her head bowed.

"Meanwhile, I intend to stay here for a few more days, by which hopefully, we should have made further progress."

"My lord, we could never be more honoured." Bella moved forward slightly, her lips curved in an adoring smile while her eyes glowed with an intense passion of the kind no one had ever kindled in her before. But the Dark Lord was looking down at the figure kneeling at his feet and waved a dismissive hand.

"You may leave, Lucius."

It suddenly dawned on me that if I did not want to be discovered, I had better leave. I turned back the way I had come and stood by the door, trying to appear calm and patient.

The door swung open and in strode Lucius Malfoy, his walk purposeful and aristocratic. On beholding me, he stopped. There was no sign of recognition in his eyes. It was evident he had no idea who I was.

He was dressed in black robes and carried a staff in one hand. His silvery blond hair cascaded over his shoulders, slightly disheveled and there was a nasty gash on one cheek. Yet I found that I could not drag my eyes from his face. His eyes were a steady gray and they stared into mine gravely but curiously. I stared back, my feet rooted to the ground.

A sudden clatter of footsteps outside drew my eyes away from his. Bella appeared at the doorway, the house-elf at her heels. On seeing him, her eyes glittered like two hot coals, narrowing with hatred.

"Out, Malfoy", she snarled through gritted teeth.

He turned unhurriedly but disdainfully, towards her.

"It would be my utmost pleasure," his mouth curled into a sneer, "Madam Lestrange."

Bella seemed to cringe at those last words and she pursed up her lips as if to spit at him. But he only smiled mockingly, and with a contemptuous bow, swept towards the door.

Bella turned to me.

"Cissy," she seemed almost worried. "Narcissa. What's the matter? Why are you here?" She grabbed my hand and led me to an inner door. She went in and as I paused with my hand on the door, I glanced at him. He was standing at the main door, with one leg and his staff over the threshold. As the wind ruffled his long hair, he looked at me, his arresting face calm once more and smiled. Then he stepped out; the door banging behind him.

Inside, I turned and faced my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lucius

I had to admit that after wrestling with fifteen hippogriffs and two Ministry officials all night, it was far more refreshing to see a pretty face than to receive even the Dark Lord's hard-earned praises for a job well done.

My mind drifted back to the young woman I had seen in the Lestrange Mansion. She looked young, about eighteen or nineteen at the most. But she was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I had seen a good many in my time. Her name vaguely registered in my mind. Narcissa. I had never heard it before. I remembered her face, her eyes especially: so full of childlike innocence, and closed my own.

I smiled. Then shook my head. No, she was not for me. I had more missions to complete for the Dark Lord. Missions far more dangerous than this one had been. Besides who even knew what bloodline she belonged to? She could be a filthy Mudblood or blood traitor for all I knew. I grimaced and touched the wound on my cheek. One of those blood traitors had caused that. What if she was one of them? I winced at the thought.

But no. She could not be. That Lestrange woman had caught her arm, and she was very particular about whom she associated with. So she couldn't be of dirty blood, definitely. I recalled her steady gaze and aristocratic bearing and my heart lightened immediately.

I suddenly realized that I had reached home. I quickly siphoned off the blood from my cheek with my wand till only the cut remained. I fingered it gingerly as I opened the door and strode through the halls. On reaching Father's study, I paused for a minute before knocking once.

"Come in!" I frowned. Had he known where I had gone? And what I had achieved? Or were his tones of glee suggestive of some other good news that he had received? I entered, somewhat subdued; my bubble had deflated a little.

"Ah, Lucius", my father rose from his armchair by the window where, it seemed, he had been watching for me to come. He pointed to the fireplace.

I obeyed instantly and seating myself on a straight-backed chair by the fire, waited for him to speak. He stood in front of me, and waved a piece of thick, expensive parchment in front of my face.

"Cygnus Black has accepted my proposal!", he said.

I stared at him blankly. I had no idea what he was talking about. He tapped the letter with one finger, and glanced at me impatiently.

"Father, I..." I began.

"I had sent an owl," he interrupted. "To Cygnus Black a few days ago, asking.." He began to walk up and down slowly. "For his daughter to form an alliance..." He paused. "With you."

A sudden chillness settled upon me; all victory was forgotten. I could not believe what I was hearing. I knew this was a good opportunity: an alliance with the prestigious and powerful House of Black, but yet...yet I could not banish the image of that unknown woman whom I had beheld so briefly, but whom I realized now, was the one for me.

I grasped my staff tightly in both hands and tried to pay attention to what Father was saying next.

"She is his youngest daughter," Father continued to pace. "The eldest is Bellatrix Lestrange, and the second, Andromeda, he has disowned for marrying beneath her." I sensed the contempt in Father's voice as he said those last words, but my senses had dulled severely. I felt as if nothing could shock me again. No, nothing could ever have any effect on me, ever.

"Your future wife is only nineteen years of age."

I tried to stand but my legs were trembling. My mind had frozen. I tried vainly to forget that I had ever seen that woman in the Lestrange Mansion, now that my fate was already settled for me; and tried to prepare myself to do my duty in retaining the honor and prestige of my family.

I swallowed, and said a silent goodbye to the woman I had seen. I stood up, legs still trembling.

"And her name", Father continued; my heart beat seemed to stop, I could visualize my world breaking into two.

"Is Narcissa".

My legs gave way, and I collapsed onto the chair. My staff clattered to the ground, and as my heart started to beat again, each thump was music to my ears.

Father paused and regarded me with raised eyebrows. I hardly noticed; my soul was jubilant and I felt myself soaring far above the clouds.

Father cleared his throat delicately. I rose and followed him out, reluctant to tear myself from the fancies that had already begun to form in my mind.

The days, I thought, were passing unnaturally slow. I could not wait to see her again, this time with the knowledge and certainty that she will soon be mine. I smiled. The prospect was too thrilling for me to imagine it with a set face.

Meanwhile, I had completed another task for the Dark Lord. I returned to the Lestrange Mansion a week later to report to him, my heart fluttering slightly. Would he be pleased with me? I had succeeded again, just as I was determined I would, but my stomach still churned terribly whenever I thought of meeting those cold, red eyes and being completely at his mercy.

When I entered his presence, minutes later, I found my colleagues Travers, Mulciber, Crabbe and Goyle huddled in a corner, all bearing unmistakable signs and effects of the Cruciatus Curse. I shuddered involuntarily, as I walked to the centre of the room. As Avery, Rosier and Nott moved to let me through, I noticed that they too looked frightened. Only Bellatrix Lestrange, seated at the Dark Lord's feet, looked triumphant; evidently he had praised her. She threw me a dirty look as I entered which I must confess I expected. It was then that I remembered: she was Narcissa's sister. That immediately explained her sudden hatred of me; as earlier she had never bothered to notice I existed.

The Dark Lord was seated facing the east window, his scarlet pupils gazing broodingly into the distance. I approached him hesitantly and he lifted his head slightly, but his gaze had not left the window.

"I have good news, my lord." I said. "I have destroyed all records of Mugglebaiting, and torturing of Muggle-borns at the Ministry and have managed to place the Imperius Curse on two more wizards from the Ministry: one from the Department of the Regulations of Magical Creatures and the other from the Muggle Liaison Office."

I paused and glanced at him anxiously. His red pupils were focusing on my face. Had I done enough? Anyhow it had taken me the whole evening; those wizards, I had to grudgingly admit, were immensely skilled, and each could singlehandedly match even me despite all the Dark Magic I had learnt, some from the Dark Lord himself.

The door opened and the Lestranges' house-elf crept in with the day's Evening Prophet that she handed to Bellatrix who turned immediately to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord's long, white fingers took the newspaper from her eager hands and he smoothed out the first page. I could see the headlines clearly even from where I stood.

"Raid in the Criminal Records Room, Room Keepers Tortured, Killed. Dark Activity Suspected", The Dark Lord read out, then his eyes travelled down to the bottom of the page. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy has kindly donated a generous amount of one thousand galleons for the renovation of the Criminal Records Room and other offices that have been targeted this past week."

The Dark Lord looked up. I felt my legs turning to jelly. Would he approve?

"To gain easy access to the Ministry, my lord", I said quickly. "I have also applied for a job there for the same reason."

He seemed pleased and I heaved an inward sigh of relief as he rose and moved to the fireplace.

"You have done well, Lucius", the Dark Lord's voice was not as cold as usual. "Lord Voldemort will not forget your faithful service."

I knelt at his feet and kissed the hem of his black robes. I could sense Bellatrix's heated gaze though I could no longer see her face.

"And now." I rose and watched the Dark Lord speak, glancing at the trembling figures of the others he had evidently just punished. "We await the next great excitement."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Narcissa

My days were full and busy. Preparations for our engagement were in full swing and the whole house was agog with excitement. Mother spent these days fussing over decorations and robes; she was determined to have everything perfect. Aunt Walburga on the other hand, lay in her room afflicted with the vapours; occasionally hobbling downstairs to join us for meals where she informed us with detail about every intricacy of each ache and pain, that mealtimes had become quite a dreaded horror to all of us. The rest of the time, to our relief, she took her meals up in her room, waited on by our anxious house-elf, Kreacher.

Apart from accompanying Mother to the dressmaker's and listening to her ideas of decoration, I was expected to do nothing more. This left me with a lot of time to think- of him, and of Bella.

I had not seen Bella since that day when I had gone to her house with the intent of seeking her protection from such a union. But after glimpsing him, I had changed my mind and had tried to appear as if my visit had been purely social. Bella had not been fooled. Instead she had become deeply suspicious and had flown into one of her rages. She had gone on ranting, while I had to stand there helplessly, listening, only listening while she accused me of conspiring with Father in ruining the family. Then she had insulted Lucius Malfoy. I had found my voice immediately and protested hotly. The Malfoys were definitely of pure blood. Why, they were a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight!

Bella's eyes had first seemed to pop, as if in surprise that I, her meek and obedient sister could ever dispute anything she said. Then she had recovered her composure and had shaken her head as if to a stupid child, her eyes aflame with anger. She had then ordered me out and I had left, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I slipped in at the door of our house, climbed the stairs silently up to my bedchamber and locked myself in. I resolved not to think of Bella and began instead, to think of him. His gray eyes, full of some strange fire; his long silvery blond hair precisely the same shade as mine. To think that I will soon be his. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, and presently drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The final preparations were over and I had come upstairs to rest before the excitement began. I was in no mood to relax; I was too busy trying to suppress an intense feeling of anticipation that coursed increasingly through my veins. So, in order to distract myself, I crawled across my queen-sized bed, and flung the window open and gazed at the setting sun outside. The passing minutes immediately ceased to seem endless and before long, I heard the clock strike six.

Only one more hour! I rose and began to dress. After hours and hours of searching and refitting, Mother had finally found a dress that she felt, suited the occasion. It was a dream of a gown, of some rare, flowing material of sapphire blue; with glittering sequins fastened everywhere. I could not wait to wear it.

I pulled out all the pins that held my hair in place and let it cascade over my shoulders.

I lifted the dress with trembling fingers and slipped it over my head, pulling the hoops straight with my hands so that the skirt flared out. Then opening a large blue box that had arrived just early that morning, I took out a pair of matching blue shoes and slipped my feet into them.

I was eyeing myself critically in the mirror, when Mother flung herself into the room. She was followed by Aunt Walburga, who had recovered miraculously after all the preparations were done.

Mother glanced at me with tearful eyes.

"Oh, Cissy," she cried as she pulled me to a low stool by the dressing table and began to comb my long, silvery blond hair with an ivory comb. "You look beautiful, my dear. The sapphire of the cloth brings out the colour of your eyes; just as the tailoring witch said it would. And-"

"Hurry up with her hair, Druella; it is almost seven."Aunt Walburga said curtly. Mother immediately fell silent and quickly twisted my hair into elaborate puffs and swirls, a frightened expression on her face.

I stood up. Aunt Walburga held a black, flat box in her hands and she opened it to reveal a slender, silver necklace with one giant, black stone at the centre on which was engraved the words, 'Tojours Pur'.

Mother let out a little gasp, which Aunt Walburga ignored as she fastened it around my neck. Then she took a step back and looked me over. For a minute, I thought she was satisfied for she did not say a word but then she grabbed my chin in her hand and pulled it downward.

"Keep your head bent as a good, pure-blooded girl should. You don't want to disgrace the house of your fathers." she scolded. "Remember to do your duty." She then swept out, beckoning for us to follow.

Mother took my hand and led me out of the door. I tried to look demure and timid, as I walked with my lashes lowered, just as I had been taught to. I felt proud to do my duty to my family.

I entered in at the door, surrounded by my family: Father, Uncle Orion, Sirius and Regulus stood by the entrance dressed in black robes, while Mother and Aunt Walburga stood behind me. Everyone in the hall immediately fell silent, and I noticed that in the middle of the room, among a group of people I had never seen before, was him!

He was dressed in robes of dark blue while his collar and cuffs were silver., and he held a black and silver cane in one hand. His silvery blond hair was clasped back by a dark blue ribbon and his lovely gray eyes were focused intently on me. My heart almost skipped a beat as I moved to stand beside him. We were now within inches of each other, the closest we had ever stood.

He took my hand in his, I felt a tingling sensation run through my body and I watched in a daze as he slid a tiny, silver ring onto my ring finger.

I turned. Behind us stood an elderly man with the same silver hair and gray eyes as Lucius Malfoy, whom I immediately guessed was his father. He held out a tiny box to me. I lifted out a second ring and turning to him again, slipped it round his ring finger.

I looked at him, he was smiling at me. I bent my head, as colour flooded my cheeks. It was then that I realized I had not let go of his hand.

We walked to the dining chamber together, my arm through his as custom demanded and when we reached our places at the table, he held out the chair for me to sit before seating himself. I settled myself on the chair, blushing. We hardly said a word to each other the whole meal, but I found myself blushing hotly each time he looked at me.

Finally, when it was time for them to go, I stood by the door with him as he bent over my hand. I felt both light and numb his lips touched the back of my hand.

"Goodbye." he said, his voice catching. "Goodbye...Narcissa"

My breath caught too when he said my name but I managed to keep my voice steady when I replied,

"Goodbye."

Those were the first words we had exchanged all evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Letters: An Impulse

To

Miss Narcissa Black

12, Grimmauld Place

London

29th December, 1974

Dearest,

How well I remember the first time I saw you. Your silvery blond hair swept across your ears, in an attempt to almost protect your angelic face; your bright blue eyes , holding the entire ocean in their depths- my love, I was enchanted.

Though I had no idea who you were or what you were doing there, I tell you, my mind and heart were irrevocably lost to you and I left reluctantly yet feeling blessed to have beheld beauty in its ultimate form. I went home, a different person.

After that day, my days were blurred. I tossed and turned, bound in the fetters of a tortured sleep where there was no you. But when I heard I was to marry you, my dearest, it was as if my very spirit had been let loose.

I pictured your face several times, each feature highlighted vividly in my mind, knowing that there would be nothing more lovely. But I was wrong. Your smile was far lovelier than anything I had ever seen; and I saw it first that night, when we were engaged.

As you entered, surrounded by your family, your eyes seemed to pull me to you. Yet I could not move. The moment I had been waiting for had arrived and I was seized with a sudden fear of spoiling it. Then you came towards me, in all your regal splendour, with a sweet, demure expression on your face; and my heart started to beat faster than I had ever known it to beat before and the gaze of your gentle eyes seemed to calm my fears instantly.

Later, as I sat beside you, I found myself strangely tongue-tied. But though we exchanged not one word the whole meal, I felt happy and contented inside.

Then when it was time to leave, I found my voice and said goodbye to you, my darling. I said your name. My heart raced inside as my mouth formed the word.

Oh, how I await the opportunity to say it again.

I wind up this epistle now, my precious one. Duty awaits and I must go but I shall always remember and you must too, that I am forever

devotedly yours

Lucius

From

Mr Lucius Malfoy

Malfoy Manor,

Wiltshire

Narcissa folded the letter with gentle, well-kept fingers and on a sudden impulse, placed it to her cheek. This was the first letter she had ever received which was solely and entirely for her; and it was without a doubt, the most beautiful letter she had ever read. Well, she mused, as she placed her elbow on the polished table. She had never actually read a letter before.

The only letters she had ever received were from Hogwarts and she had never been never allowed to even read them, only listen as they would be read out to her. When she was at school, she had never received any letters from her family, much to the surprise of all her friends.

Actually, none of her 'friends' had ever been very intimate and she had never written or kept in touch with them over the passing years. The simple reason being that she was not allowed to.

Now she wondered why she never dared to disobey her parents and do something rebellious for a change. But then she realized that inside, she had always been afraid of punishment, and after seeing the last of her sister Andromeda, of being disowned. As a result, she remained perfectly obedient and unswervingly loyal to her family and its honour, hardly realizing that she was sacrificing her freedom in the process.

Also, as a result of her obedience, she had never been allowed to leave the house without permission (and certainly not alone) ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts. She never did, well almost never, if one didn't count the time she had gone to seek protection from Bella and had come face to face with- him. At that time, she had thrown caution to the winds and had thankfully escaped detection and punishment.

But now she did not care.

The man she was going to marry, seemed to be a kind, considerate man and she felt sure, judging by his letter, that he would never harm her in any possible way, either physically or emotionally. He even loved her. She traced the word dearest with her finger, smiling tenderly.

Then she sat up straight, her jaw firm and resolute. Rising from her table, she acted quickly. She lifted her wand and placed a Deafening charm on the closed door. Then she knelt by her bed and dragged out a heavy, horsehair trunk that was concealed under. A wave of nostalgia overcome her as she flung its lid open. She felt suddenly possessed by an urge to curl up in the trunk and relive all her happiest memories, which had taken place in Hogwarts where she had been free from her oppressive family and among people her own age. Controlling herself, she pulled out a bottle of ink, an unused quill and a roll of ancient parchment.

She raised her wand and sent her old school trunk straight back under her bed and Levitating the objects, she returned to her table, a satisfied smile on her face. She had done it! Her heart was thumping in excitement as she sat down and spread the parchment in front of her. She had taken the first step by opening the trunk her family had ordered her to get rid of.

She remembered, how close to tears she had come when she had heard Father tell Mother to have it destroyed. Luckily, Mother had forgotten about it and since Father had never reminded her, Narcissa had managed to keep the trunk, but was forced to hide it.

Anyway, it was time she left the past behind where it belonged and focused on the future. She unscrewed the cap of the ink bottle and dipped her quill inside. Holding it above the parchment, she was gripped with a sudden realization that she had never written a letter before. But not wanting to change her mind, and instinctively realizing that this was a man to whom she could pour out all her feelings, she placed the tip of the quill on the parchment and began to write.

Minutes later, she dropped her quill and reread her letter. It was not good, but it was frank. Satisfied, she addressed it, and tied it swiftly to the leg of Father's owl which she had lured to her room, then undid the catch on the window and watched as the owl drifted out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Letters: A Surprise

To

Mr Lucius Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire

31st December, 1974

Dearest,

Your letter came to me when I was in the bluest of moods, and the very sight of it caused an instant transformation in my countenance. To think that you felt the same when you first saw me! Yes, my love, I felt the very same feelings you had described. But I had known who you were and had come to see my sister, resigned to my fate even intending to seek her protection but then I saw you.

Instantly all of that was forgotten and all I wanted was to be the wind that ruffled your hair, the air that stroked your face, that touched you without your knowing it.

Oh, my love, all you did was stand there and look at me, and within seconds you had gone but in those few seconds you had snatched my heart and ridden away, only the prints of your presence you left embedded in my mind.

I awaited the day of our engagement with increasing anticipation as I now await our wedding, yet the days seemed to pass slowly for me; as they do now when I have no idea when we are next to meet.

But each prick and stab of each endlessly passing day healed completely when I saw you...and now my mind only wonders when I am to see you again.

Yours sincerely,

Narcissa

From

Miss Narcissa Black

12, Grimmauld Place

London

Lucius leaned back and closed his eyes. He had written and sent that letter on an impulse. He had not expected a reply, and such a loving one at that. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had come in to his room from work and found a large gray owl waiting patiently on his table with her letter fastened to his foot.

Over the past few days he had been wondering what she thought of him; and whether the alliance was acceptable to her or whether she was forced into it. Sometimes, he lay awake at night and tortured himself with the thought that she might actually be afraid of him. Either way, he had told himself, she was going to be treated with the utmost respect and love by him. Father had literally worshipped the ground Mother had walked on; and Lucius had too. He found his eyes suddenly filling with tears, and tried to think of something happy, like Narcissa's letter. She loved him! It was almost too much to believe. Besides, her letter was beautiful. He had read so many letters in his life that he almost sighed each time he saw an owl arriving for him. But this time it was different; his heart had not stopped thumping from the moment he read her name on the flap of the envelope.

He rose, her letter still clutched to his bosom and went to the door. He had run out of parchment, and if he wanted to send an immediate reply to her, he'd have to borrow some from Father.

He stopped at Father's study and knocked once.

"Come in", Father sounded weary. Lucius pushed the door and strode in, trying not to let the worry show on his face. Ever since Mother's death ten years earlier, Father had been deteriorating steadily. At first, Lucius had not noticed, being young and at Hogwarts for most of the year. But after Lucius had graduated and had begun to serve the Dark Lord, he had put aside his long-desired dream of joining the Ministry and took over the management of the Malfoy estate, in order to give his father more rest.

But Abraxas Malfoy was a man who knew no rest. He insisted that he help Lucius with the management of the estate, in order to help his son fulfill his dream of joining the Ministry. Lucius had protested, but of no avail.

Now, Lucius entered, and stopped short. Father was staring into the fire, his face grave and wan. In the firelight, Lucius noticed, a single tear was trickling down Father's cheek. Lucius felt as though something were grabbing at his heart and squeezing it so tight that he could barely breathe. He placed Narcissa's letter in his pocket and rushing over to Father, knelt at his feet and took his veined hands in his young, strong ones.

"Father," he whispered, trying to peer into the elder wizard's eyes. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It has been ten years since your mother left us, my son." Father said softly, refusing to meet Lucius's eyes.

Lucius knew why. Father blamed himself for Mother's death. He thought he had not done enough when Mother lay ill. But Lucius knew this was not true. Father had sent for the best Healers from across the globe, and spent day and night, sitting beside Mother's bed and holding her hand.

But everyone, including Lucius, knew it was hopeless. Mother drifted away, one rainy July morning and everyone who knew the powerful, handsome and charismatic Abraxas Malfoy said he never was the same again.

Lucius silently stroked Father's hand and waited. He knew that this was not all Father wanted to say.

"I am growing old, Lucius." he continued. "I would hate to leave you alone in this world, my son. It was with that in mind, that I wrote to Cygnus Black. But, after watching you these last few days, I wonder if I should not have done so." His light gray eyes bored into his son's similar ones. "Something is worrying you, Lucius. Do not hide it from me."

"Nothing, I assure you, Father.." Lucius began then stopped as he realized his father was not deceived. Father merely smiled knowingly at him and patted the chair next to his own. Lucius rose obediently and sat by his father's side. It had been a long time since he had confided in his father, feeling that Father had enough to worry about without having to listen to Lucius's problems as well.

Father took Lucius's hand in his and smiled at him affectionately.

"Now tell me, son. You fear that your betrothed might hate you for marrying her without her consent, isn't that so?"

Lucius lifted his head in surprise. Now, how had Father known that? Father's face broke out into a very knowing smile.

"Lucius, you are my son. I sense your unhappiness, even though you have never told me about it." Lucius opened his mouth, but fell silent as Father continued.

"Besides I too, fell in love with your mother on the day of our engagement and spent days worrying whether she cared for me at all or was simply forced into this marriage."

"Was she, Father?", Lucius asked, surprised. He had thought Mother had always loved Father; he would see it in her eyes whenever Father would enter the room. This new idea seemed terrifying to him.

"She was, my son." Father said gently. "But she did not hate me. Years afterwards, she told me that she was simply afraid of me, of how I would treat her, a woman, a lesser being. They broke my heart, those words. But she said, that after our wedding, during the days that followed, she began to fall in love with me." His grip on Lucius's hands loosened, and he looked at his son with a dreamy smile. "She would say that she had never been treated with love and with respect in all her days before she married me."

Lucius felt overcome with a sudden urge to confide in his father.

"Father, I wrote to her, to Narcissa", he blurted out quickly. Father looked up.

"Did you?" he said, thoughtfully. "Very courageous of you; that's more than I would have done." Lucius blushed at this unexpected praise.

"And she replied." He looked up at his father, who was waiting for him to continue. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled her letter out. He caressed it with his forefinger for a minute before handing it to Father.

After a few quiet minutes, Father handed the letter back to Lucius. Lucius waited for him to speak, but he did not say a word but stood up slowly.

"Father?", Lucius asked and stood up too, slightly worried. To his surprise, Father turned and embraced him lovingly. Touched, Lucius closed his eyes and held on to his father as tightly as he could. Then, letting him go, Father kissed him on his forehead and looking deep into his eyes, said:

"I have indeed done well, by choosing a beautiful, loving and compassionate bride for you, Lucius. I hope you will be very happy with her by your side and never know the meaning of sadness as long as you live. Now," he said, heading to his table, "What was it that you had come for?"

"Uh, parchment, Father." said Lucius, having quite forgotten why he had come. He went over to his father's table. Father handed him a thick roll of parchment and patted his shoulder, with a smile. Lucius smiled too and left the room silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Letters: A Transformation

Narcissa sat at the table, back stiff and straight as she had been taught to, and head bent. Opposite her, Aunt Walburga sniffed disapprovingly, and flung a wedding dress back at Mother.

"Druella, this is atrocious. For Merlin's sake, have the grace to pick something more worthy of a pure-blood, Black bride."

"Y..yes..yes, Walburga," Mother squeaked, looking terrified as usual. Narcissa found herself wishing Mother had more backbone, and suppressed a sigh with difficulty. This was the sixteenth wedding dress they had been looking at and nothing seemed to satisfy Aunt Walburga. It was a pity, because all of them were beautiful in their own way. Narcissa had liked the third one best, with its puffed sleeves and pleated hoops; but Aunt Walburga had thrown it back in Mother's face saying it looked too gaudy to be an expensive wedding dress.

Anyhow, Aunt Walburga's choice would be the one she would end up wearing, whether she liked it or not. She screwed up her forehead trying to remember who had picked Bella's wedding dress. Then she remembered: Bella had worn Rodolphus's mother's wedding dress. She wondered whatever had happened to Lucius's mother's wedding dress and why she could not wear that. Lucius. She let her mind succumb to thoughts, nay, now memories of him and his letter. She smiled as she remembered her reply and wondered if he had received it. Would he reply?

"Cissy, you may be excused.", Aunt Walburga's loud voice interrupted her thoughts. She rose gratefully and left the room, leaving the house-elf to close the door behind her.

Narcissa made her way to the library upstairs, as she had been meaning to do for many days. She opened the door softly and stepped in. To her surprise, her cousin Sirius who spent most of his days up in his room and blissfully away from the rest of the family, sat on dusty chair, a fat book in hand and legs placed casually on the table.

"Punishment." he said cheerily. "For calling my dear mother an old hag." Narcissa suppressed a smile as she walked past Sirius and an old statue of her grandfather Arcturus Black; Aunt Walburga did look like an old hag. Again, to her surprise, she did not feel guilty for thinking so. After all, what did she care? She was going to leave the old house for good, in a few days, anyway.

As she flicked her wand and Summoned a large book from the top most shelf, she heard Aunt Walburga's voice on the landing. She turned, her eyes full of fear. Sirius stood up and grabbing her arm, shoved her into a large opening behind Grandfather's statue.

"There, don't make a sound. She'll be gone after checking on me."

Narcissa nodded gratefully as he closed the hidey-hole with a flat board. She was surprised at Sirius's niceness to her. But then she realized that he was, unlike the rest of the family, actually nice and good. Only she had never spent any time with him to figure that out. She curled herself into a ball and clutched the book to her chest. She could hear a lot of shouting outside; was Sirius getting punished again?

After what seemed like hours, Sirius finally opened the trapdoor and helped her out.

"Thank you, Sirius.", she said but he shook his head.

"Don't mention it", he said, and turned to sit at the table again.

"Did Aunt...I mean the old hag punish you again?" she found herself asking. Sirius looked up and smiled mischievously at her.

"Getting rebellious, cousin?", he asked. She smiled back. Then he sobered up. "I am afraid, yes she did. After realizing that her taunts had no effect on me, she gave me more work to do. Arithmancy."

Swiftly, Narcissa moved to his table and grabbed the paper from his hands. She glanced at the questions. They were tough; not the kind sixth years usually had to do. She had taken Arithmancy for her N.E.W.T. level and found it surprisingly challenging, even for her, brilliant student that she was. Thinking fast, she laid her book down and picking up his quill, scribbled the answers onto a large piece of parchment.

"There." she said as she finished. She pushed the parchment towards him. "Just copy them down neatly and burn this piece of parchment." She lifted her book and rose.

"Why, thank you." Sirius's face had broken out into a huge smile. "Mother will have a fit when she sees these."

"Don't mention it." She smiled back and went to the door.

She walked to her chamber, hoping not to meet anyone on the way. Then as soon as she was safely inside, she locked the door and set the book on her table. It was an old diary of Aunt Walburga's where she kept interesting articles that she cut out from the Daily Prophet; articles about the the twenty-eight pureblood families or the ones she thought were worthy of her attentions. Narcissa opened it carefully and began hunting for the Malfoys. Just as she was beginning to read, she heard a little tap-tap at her window. It was a little, white owl with a large envelope fastened to her foot. Narcissa's heart gave a bound and within seconds, she had let the owl in and was untying the letter from her leg. She conjoured a little cup and filled it with water from her wand, and stroked the owl's head as she drank contentedly. Then she turned to his letter.

To

Miss Narcissa Black

12, Grimmauld Place

London

2nd January, 1975

Dearest Narcissa,

Only after serious contemplation, had I sat down to write to you. But both the letter and its sending had been done on an impulse, and then I began to fear your reaction. But the arrival of your letter drove everything from my mind.

My love, I hope I do not make too bold by addressing you by your name as believe me, dearest, each syllable of your name is a falling note of a tune, and the very mention of your name is enough to trigger leaps in my heart and a song to my lips.

As I sit now and write to you, I pause often to gaze at the stars outside my window, twinkling and sparkling as they adorn the sky. Is it real or simply my imagination that I see your face in the formation of the stars?

How I wish it were real and that I could leave everything behind me and soar up and out into the unknown, unconscious of everything but you.

The moon has also risen now, the Virgin Moon: gentle, timid. But even she holds no candle to you, my dearest one. When, oh when will you be mine?

How I long to feel the light clasp of your hand and hear you speak my name...

Dearest, why is wait such a cruel ache?

yours forever,

Lucius

From

Mr Lucius Malfoy

Malfoy Manor,

Wiltshire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Letters: A Moment

Lucius could not sleep. He sat up and glanced at the clock on his bedside. It was only four in the morning, but it was useless to try and force himself to sleep some more. He just would not be able to. He might as well use this time to get some work done. He pulled out his wand and climbed out of bed.

"Lumos", he whispered after he was dressed and ready. He stepped out and walked to Father's, no, his study. After a slight fever the previous day, Father had finally decided to limit his movement to the bedroom and the dining room only. He had ordered Lucius to move his own things to the study and use it as his own, and Lucius, feeling deeply honoured, had done so.

But now as Lucius reached his study, he realized that he did not feel like working. This was most unlike him.

Nevertheless, he turned and made his way upstairs, to a place, he had not been to since he was a small boy of ten. A place he knew Father visited everyday. The Malfoy gallery. He entered quietly and walked swiftly past all the other portraits until he reached the ones he was looking for. Father and Mother were holding hands, on their wedding day, he was gazing at his beautiful wife while she was staring at the camera, smiling. Lucius stared hungrily at her, as she turned and looked at Father, who gave her an answering smile.

Then he turned to the next picture, which had been taken after he was born. Father stood with his arm around Mother who held him in her arms. A tear trickled down Lucius's cheek. She had been so beautiful, so loving. He knew she did not deserve to die. He bent slightly and kissed her picture, where she laughed and waved. He sat down on the floor and stared at her, at them, at the perfect family that they had been.

"Lucius!", he heard Father call. He rose immediately and checked his watch. It was nearly nine.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lucius exclaimed as he realized just how long he had been there. He bent and kissed Mother's picture self again.

"Good bye, Mother," he whispered, as he shut the door softly behind him. As Lucius strode swiftly down the steps and across the halls, he ran his hands through his long hair in an attempt to make himself presentable.

"Ah, Lucius," Father said as he sat down next to him at the table. "Where have you been?"

"Upstairs, in the gallery, Father." he replied and reached for some tea, not wanting to see the pain in Father's eyes whenever anything in relation to Mother or her death was mentioned. Instead, Father placed a letter on his empty plate with a smile.

"It just arrived." he said and continued with his own breakfast.

Lucius set his teacup and wand down and picked up her letter, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

To

Mr Lucius Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire

3rd January, 1975

Dearest Lucius,

A little white owl had just brought your letter to me, a few minutes ago and I broke the seal, my heart quivering in anticipation to find in your beautiful handwriting, words I had been waiting days to read.

My love, I cannot wait to look into your eyes again and feel their intense gaze.

I cannot wait to hear you call my name and feel the tenderness in your voice.

I cannot wait for the thousand feelings I know I will feel when I meet you again...

At home, my life is a misery. Mother spends her time fretting about our upcoming wedding and Aunt Walburga spends her time torturing both Mother and me. Both of them desire our wedding to be the biggest and grandest wedding both the Blacks and the Malfoys have ever seen. Yet I cannot get out of them when our wedding is to be. It is that which plagues me most nowadays. My only refuge is thinking and dreaming of you.

My love, uttering your very name is like entering a holy shrine for me and writing it, preserving it- is something far more sacred.

Still parted now, our only hope is to wish and pray for that day on which our two hearts shall unite and beat as one.

With all my love,

Narcissa

From

Miss Narcissa Black

12, Grimmauld Place

London


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lucius

The day dawned, sunny and pleasant. I was thankful- imagine getting married on a rainy day! My heart beat in twos and threes; and my feet would hardly stand still as I entered Number 12, Grimmauld Place for the second time in my life.

From the loud oohs and aahs of my relatives and friends after we entered, I understood that the room was beautifully decorated but I had no eyes for any of that.

I entered the main hall, anxiously scanning the room for one glimpse of Narcissa, but she was nowhere to be seen. My heart seemed to drop inside me. I felt a firm hand clasp my shoulder. I turned and saw Father regarding me with an amused smile.

"Patience, my boy, patience." he said softly. For once, I could not obey. My heart beat increased and each minute seemed to stretch. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror opposite. I looked...taller, I thought and certainly more finished with a cloak of snowy white stamped with the Malfoy crest. I tried to appear calm and cool but inside me, my heart was quivering with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

Next to me, my groomsmen shuffled their feet and chattered to me in restless whispers but I could not be distracted. They gave up wearily. I stood watching the door with no expression, and continued waiting impatiently, my eyes darting from the door to the floor repeatedly.

Then as the clock struck eleven, the doors above swung open and there she stood in the doorway, tall and lovely, so lovely that I had to take a deep breath to calm my senses. I felt Father's hand clasp my shoulder again as I stood up straighter and watched her descend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Narcissa

As I walked down the steps to him, my left hand nervously clutching the skirts of my gown, I couldn't help but marvel at the amount of people who had come to attend our wedding. I had never seen our house so full of people before.

I looked at Lucius, my heart beating faster and saw that he was gazing at me with intense eyes. I crimsoned.

Father was standing at the foot of the stairs; I stepped down and put my arm through his. As we walked across the hall, I became conscious of everyone staring at me; I trembled: I was not used to being the centre of attention. I looked at him; he was smiling now, in relief as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was standing, surrounded by his groomsmen on the bottommost step of the platform on which a little, tufty-haired wizard was standing, book in hand.

As I reached him, I let go of Father's arm and took Lucius's outstretched one. My arm fitted snugly through his sleeved one, and as I looked at him, I felt as airy and as light as a bubble floating with the soft wind.

When I had first put on my white gown, I had been very conscious of the stiffness of its hoops and the tightness of its sleeves. I had felt terribly uncomfortable, knowing that ends of my coiled hair was tickling the back of my neck. But now, all of that was forgotten. I was only aware of his presence, not even the fact that everyone was watching us. I looked down at our entwined arms and then looked straight ahead, a smile on my face; as I could feel his tender eyes on me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Lucius

As we walked up the three steps, my sleeved arm cradling her bare one, I couldn't stop turning and glancing at her delicate profile and marvelling at its perfection. She was staring ahead and with some reluctance, I did too.

There was a little, tufted wizard waiting for us, wand and book at the ready. He bowed his head at us as we climbed the last step together and stood in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said in a slightly sing-song voice. "We are gathered here today today, to celebrate the union of two faithful souls; two birds that have now left their nests and are seeking each other." Then on his cue, I turned to Narcissa and took both her hands in mine. I could hear the little wizard saying something but I had no idea what because her skin was softer than anything I had ever touched before; and her eyes, her deep, exquisite blue eyes seemed to pull him into them.

The little wizard cleared his throat sharply, and jerked me out of my reverie.

"Do you, Lucius Abraxas, take Narcissa Cassiopeia to be your lawfully wedded wife for all eternity?"

I looked down once again at the woman who held my heart in her fingers and my lips formed the words they seemed to have been waiting all eternity to say.

"I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Narcissa

My whole being quivered as he said those two words. I looked at him, he was looking at me- both of us waiting, unconsciously...

Finally the tufty-haired spoke again.

"Do you, Narcissa Cassiopeia take Lucius Abraxas to be your lawfully wedded husband for all eternity?"

I looked deep into his stormy gray eyes that had so fascinated me when I had first seen him, and felt no hesitation to say the words,

"I do."

His clasp on my hands grew tighter and as I looked down at our entwined hands for the second time that day, I felt a deep sense of peace stealing over me.

In what seemed like a distance away, I could hear the tufty-haired wizard say,

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

"Narcissa." Lucius whispered softly as he swept me into his arms and held me close to his chest. I lifted my head and slid my arm around his neck, feeling the soft silkiness of his long hair.

"Lucius.." I whispered and quivered inside. He took my face in his hands and bent closer. I felt my whole world coming together as his lips touched mine, and our hearts sang the silent but triumphant song of a victory waited for and won- each other.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

They entered Malfoy Manor, hand in hand, very late into the night after a long stroll in the lawns, talking. Lucius led his exquisite bride upstairs to his study to introduce her to his father. Abraxas Malfoy sat brooding by the fire, one arm fingering his wand. He looked up as they entered and stood up, smiling.

"Ah, yes," he said, taking Narcissa's hand and bending over it. "How long I have awaited this pleasure of making your acquaintance, my dear." Then he lifted his head and peered at her closely.

"I have heard a lot about you, but was never told of your matchless beauty though." he continued. Narcissa found herself going pink. She smiled back. Mr Malfoy patted her hand gently.

"I hope you will be very happy here, my dear," he said. Narcissa felt a lump in her throat; no one had ever been so concerned about her before. She felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"I am sure I will, sir." she managed at last. Mr Malfoy smiled and touched her cheek briefly. Then he rested his hand on Lucius's shoulder and smiled lovingly up at him. Lucius smiled back. Narcissa was suddenly struck by how similar they looked. With their gentle gray eyes and long, silky hair.

With a flick of his wand, Lucius turned on the lights of the master bedroom. The room was very lavishly and painstakingly decorated, with wreaths on the curtains and a carpet of roses surrounding the gigantic king-sized bed in the middle. Narcissa entered behind slowly, her eyes wide and appreciative.

"It's beautiful!", she exclaimed, gently stroking the soft, velvet arm of one of the rocking chairs by the fireplace. Lucius turned to her, smiling at her delight.

"I'm glad you like it." he said. Then, taking her arm, he took her to a large wardrobe on one side of the room and flung the doors open. Narcissa peered in to see several delicate looking robes of pastel colours. She reached out and felt one of them; letting its silky folds caress her bare hand.

"They were my mother's." Lucius said huskily. She turned in alarm. He was standing by the window, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. On seeing her expression, he put on an unconvincing smile. "They are for you. Both Father and I think she'd like you to have them, and it would please Father to see you in them." She nodded, feeling touched, then shutting the wardrobe softly, went to stand beside him. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry you could not wear Mother's wedding dress. She desired to have it buried with her." he said softly. "Actually, this room has not been used since her death; Father could not bear to stay in here anymore...and," his voice broke. "Neither could I". Narcissa knew how he felt. To lose a loved one. She had never lost anyone to death, but she had lost Andromeda and knowing that she could never see her again had almost broken Narcissa's heart. She slipped her hand through Lucius's and he looked down at her again and squeezed her hand, lovingly.

"But Narcissa,my love," he said, almost in a whisper. "This is the happiest day of my life." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Mine too, Lucius." she answered. He bent and kissed the top of her head and slipped an arm around her. Together, they turned and faced each other, while outside, high above them, the beauteous moon showered its tender light on the happy couple, and the delicate fragrance of fleshly picked roses filled the air.


End file.
